Well Played
Well Played is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf given to the player Samantha Douglas by the BlueTech Employer. Mission The BlueTech Employer informs Samantha that he wants her to sell some adaptors to several clients before their competitors do in order to increase their numbers of customers and show their reliability. Samantha gets on the BlueTech Ventoso and races to Pine Ridge in order to sell the first five adaptors and starts with Grayson Street before going travelling down Cameron Street & Candice Street in order to sell the next five adaptors. After she goes down Cabinet Street to sell adaptors to pedestrians walking down the sidewalks before being contacted by her boss and told to go to Some Park as the competitors will be heading their and she needs to sell at least $7000 worth of adaptors as the minimum objective with $8200 as the maximum. Having already collected $2400 dollars from her sales; she races over to Some Park and makes her way down selling adaptors on Body Street, Fifth Street, and finally down World Street before leaving to go up Sixth Street. By this point; Samantha has sold $4200 worth of Adaptors before contacted by her employer and learning that the same clients in Pine Ridge want extra adaptors allowing her to sell some more in Pine Ridge before going down Some Avenue and making her way down Moosey Street in Tanbury to sell adaptors to the pedestrians before being told to go down her street. After completing her distribute routes and has sold enough adaptors; the mission will be completed. Gameplay *Go to Grayson Street After the cutscene the player is already on the BlueTech Ventoso and rides off to Grayson Street as they have to sell some adaptors to clients along Pine Ridge. *Sell adaptors on Grayson Street to residence before the competitors do. The player has the race the competitors and sell the adaptors before the competitors do. They are required to sell $3000 worth of adaptors. *Go to Cameron Street before the competitors do. After selling the last adaptors (five people will raise it to $300); the player will have to go to Cameron Street and attempt to beat the competitors first. The player has the option of knocking the competitors off their Faggio and Ventoso hut killing them will result in a mission failure. *Be first Sell adaptors on Cameron Street & Candice Street to residence. The player will simply to repeat the same objectives as the second objective and is recommended but not required to sell 5 in order to raise it to $600. Than they'll have to make their way to Cabinet Street. *Drive down Cabinet Street and sell adaptors to the pedestrians. Same with this objective but player is able to sell adaptors to at least 30 pedestrians before receiving a phone call from the employer and being told to head over to Body Street in Some Park. *Go to Body Street. While explaining that the competitors are getting agitated (especially if you've made $2400) and that she should try to do what it takes sell enough adaptors. *Sell adaptors to the pedestrians and residence on Body Street, Fifth Street, and World Street. The player can sell at least 30 adaptors at the most but not required for the maximum adaptors sold ($8200). *Return to Pine Ridge and sell adaptors to the pedestrians in Pine Ridge. The player is than contacted by their boss and told to return to Pine Ridge has the same clients want more adaptors. During this point of the mission; the player will have to worry about the competitors as they'll try to knock Samantha off her bike. The player can sell up to 30 adaptors to increase the money to $6000. *Look for clients in Some Avenue. Similar to the above objective; the player can be knocked off by the competitors or her knocks the competitors off themselves while going down Some Avenue. The player can make $7000 went with the recommend number of clients. *Distribute adaptors down Moosey Street. (If you've already reached the minimum requirement; the player will have the option simply leave) The final destination is in Moosey Street (if the player has already made $7000; the competitors will accept defeat) where the competitor will try to stop player depending on the amount of money made as they can now sell at least 200 adaptors to reach the maximum goal. Once player has sold at 200; they'll receive a phone call from their employer to ask how much many they made; prompting a cutscene of Samantha going back to the store and showing her boss the money. Outcome The BlueTech Employer during the cutscene will announce that the price of adaptors will be cut by 10% and if the player achieved the maximum amount they'll be given $1000 as a bonus or simply $31 if they made the minimium or between the minimum and maximum amount. Category:Missions